


daddy’s best stress reliever

by svngh00nie_iceprince



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jungwon, Breeding Kink, Cat Hybrid Jungwon, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Human Jay, Human Jongseong, Hybrids, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Jongseong, as in jungwon wears panties, but only a little like just at the end, for plot reasons, jay is very sweet, jungwon is just a horny mess, other members are mentioned, they’re very in love and super cute, top Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngh00nie_iceprince/pseuds/svngh00nie_iceprince
Summary: jungwon wants to help jay relax after a long day at work.—read author’s note please, thanks. ♡
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	daddy’s best stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is from my old ao3 account so if it looks familiar at all, that’s why 😂
> 
> enjoy!

it wasn’t uncommon to see humans and hybrids in relationships together, but jay’s friends were certainly caught by surprise when they found out about the blonde’s significant other.

jay was a very…how should he be described…low-maintenance kind of guy. he always did what he had to do, and never really went outside of the box for much. he assumed, just like literally everyone else he knew, that he'd end up married to a woman and have two kids, because that’s just what was expected of him. 

but boy oh boy, that was definitely _not_ what happened. 

a senior who was just trying to do their absolute best to get through the final year of school, jay kept to himself and his inner circle, never really looking around at any of the other grades’ students. 

that is, until yang jungwon caught his eye. 

he was a junior with dark hair and the cutest cat ears jay was sure he’d ever seen, and he’d transferred to the blonde’s school in the middle of the year.

_ “ok, it was honestly just a joke at first,” jay told his friend, sunghoon, one random day during lunch, “but i think i might unironically have a thing for catboys.” _

_ sunghoon fucking snorted, because of course he would, “i should’ve expected this.” _

lucky for jay, the two also had their last class of the day together: english. and so when jungwon one day asked the blonde, out of the blue, to start tutoring him, he was sure god was listening in on his thoughts and prayers…and…late night wanking sessions.

the two hit it off that way, spending many afternoons over at jay’s house reading textbook pages and doing english worksheets—having that time allowed them to get to know each other a lot better. jay came to find out that jungwon was a really fun guy with an outgoing personality and probably the cutest laugh ever, while jungwon realized he was being tutored by a very smart and very funny korean-american.

the sessions went on for the rest of the year, and after exams had finally finished up and the rest of the school year was work-free, jungwon—who’d also been crushing a major crush—finally asked his tutor out on a date to the movies.

jay obviously said yes, because he’s fucking _whipped._

the date went better than the blonde could’ve ever asked for (jay _totally_ didn’t pull that signature “yawning and reaching around to hug the other person move” and jungwon _totally_ didn’t snuggle right up against him); he was even able to hold hands with the hybrid and receive a goodnight kiss after dropping him off at home.

their relationship was only going strong after that, becoming even closer after they got settled into the whole “dating” thing. they met each other’s parents, went on a billion more dates, and got to know each other a lot better. 

they even had their first time together, which jay can easily declare as his most embarrassing moment ever: jungwon accidentally called him “daddy” as the older had just gotten balls deep in him, and jay came. jay fucking _came_ on the spot.

needless to say, he was very humiliated, and assured jungwon over and over again that he really can last longer, _“it just caught me off guard.”_

getting more intimate with each other unlocked more secrets and things to learn about each other. jay had discovered that jungwon really liked to wear panties, which he found so fucking adorable. they’d also figured that the two had a very obvious daddy kink and that jungwon didn’t have a gag reflex, which made for very fun times behind the closed doors of their bedrooms.

after a few years of dating passed and jungwon finished with school, the boys decided to move in together. it was a very, very small apartment with only one bedroom and one bathroom, as the only reliable source of income was from jay’s job at some clothing store in the mall. but the two made it work, because they really could not have been happier. it was a new sense of independence and freedom that they didn’t have when living with their parents, and it really felt like heaven.

apart from all of the wholesome, responsible stuff that came with living together, it also gave way for being able to do whatever the fuck they wanted in the bedroom without the risk of their parents walking in to check up on them. jay came to find out that jungwon could be so loud and talkative if you let him, and jungwon started to realize that jay actually liked it rougher than he expected.

there were many days were jungwon was just _craving_ a good fuck, but unfortunately, jay worked quite often, so he’d have to spend the entire day alone with nothing but his own hand to get himself off.

today was one of those days.

jungwon had woken up to the feeling of someone scratching his ears, squirming and stretching his arms as he tried to energize himself up.

“i’m leaving, ok, baby?” jay squats down and whispers into the younger man’s ear.

jungwon whines and pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug, “do you have to?”

“i’m sorry, baby,” the blonde pecks his pet’s cheek, “you know i’m gonna miss you like crazy, right?”

the hybrid nods with a pout after letting jay slip out of his arms, which makes the older giggle and pinch jungwon’s cheek, “you’re so damn cute.”

“have a good day,” jungwon rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes before receiving a kiss on the lips from the blonde.

“i love you,” jay runs his hand through his boyfriend’s hair before walking away. 

“love you, too,” jungwon mumbles and rolls onto his stomach to lay on jay’s side of the bed. 

after about another hour of slipping in and out of a sleeping state, he finally gets out of bed and eats some breakfast. with a piece of buttered toast in his mouth, he walks back into the bedroom and picks out something to change into. he settles for one of jay’s hoodies and… _no pants, it’s too hot for that._

after grabbing one of his favorite pairs of panties—they’re a mint green color with small, black polka dots and tiny ribbons on the side—he strolls over to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

after pulling down the underwear he currently has on, he groans. 

they’re soaked in slick. 

“so it’s going to be one of those days,” he rolls his eyes. it’s only then that he notices he’s starting to get hard, which causes him to laugh, _geez, am i going into heat or something?_

he follows his warm shower with a websurf on his laptop, seeing if anyone has gotten back to him about scheduling an interview.

he sighs, nothing.

he felt bad that jay was the only one out their relationship that was working. jay always said he didn’t mind and that he would wait however long it took and pick up as many extra shifts as needed. the blonde loves his job and his coworkers, especially heeseung and jake, who he went out for drinks with quite often.

but still, jungwon doesn’t just want to be some…housecat. he wanted to contribute and to be jay’s rock and support beam like the older was for him.

he grabs his phone and opens his chat with jay.

_ jungwon:  _

_ if no one gets back to me soon i think i might actually consider making an onlyfans account _

jay replies a few minutes later with exactly what jungwon expected. 

_ jay jay ♡: _

_ one, i would not be opposed to that one bit _

_ jay jay ♡: _

_ two, don’t worry about work babyyyy _

_ jay jay ♡: _

_ i already told you everything will be fine _

jungwon can’t contain the smile that creeps up on his face.

he decides that there’s no reason to sulk, and that something will happen eventually, patience.

the afternoon passes by slow, terribly slow, almost _too_ slow. after eating lunch, he calls his friends, sunoo and niki, to check up on them and see if that helps pass the time, but it doesn’t do much. a few hours before jay is supposed to get home, jungwon tidies up the house and decides to get take out. he orders from him and jay’s favorite japanese restaurant and asks for it to be delivered around 7 p.m., which is a little after jay should arrive.

he checks the clock, and he’s disappointed to see that it’s still only 4 o’clock in the afternoon.

finally being left with absolutely nothing to do allows him to realize that he’s semi-hard again, _are you kidding me?_

with a sigh, he decides what better way to pass the time than to get off?

he walks into his bedroom and flops onto the bed, pulling down his panties as soon as his back hits the mattress. he catches a glimpse of the wet spot on the fabric, blushing at how much slick he was producing. 

his cheeks redden even more as he thinks about the way jay always points out how wet he gets, eyelids falling shut as he reaches a hand in between his legs and runs a finger through the lubrication.

_so wet for me, kitten,_ jay would moan into his ear as he pressed however many fingers he felt like using into jungwon. the hybrid gasps softly as he slips a finger into himself, “just for you, daddy.”

he whines as he realizes just how little using only one finger does for him, so he decides to go straight for three. he shudders as they enter with little resistance, quickly starting up a rhythm for himself to follow. the cat thinks back to the other night when jay and him had sex, missing what it felt like to be held down and rammed into.

he rolls over onto his stomach so that he can stick his face in jay’s pillow, shivering at the scent of the older’s cologne.

he remembers the way jay basically fucked him into mattress, a hand tangled in his hair as he muttered _so good, baby._

jungwon squeals as he slips in a fourth finger, “harder, daddy~…”

he jabs the digits into his hole harder and faster, crying as he thinks about how rough his boyfriend was with him. he reaches down and slicks his cock up with the precum he’s already dripping before sobbing, “let me cum, daddy, please~…”

_go ahead, baby, cum for me,_ he imagines jay whispering to him before he squeaks and releases onto the mattress, a pool of semen forming on the sheets.

he only slips his fingers out once he’s caught his breath, rolling onto his back before eyeing the puddle.

_i need to get dicked down,_ he decides.

# ❦

jungwon is lying on the couch watching some random tv channel when jay gets home from work. the younger’s ears perk up at the sound of the door unlocking, and when his boyfriend comes into sight, he smiles and sits up, “jay jay hyung~!”

“hey baby,” jay shuts the door and takes off his shoes, “how was your day?”

“boring, all i did was miss you,” jungwon pouts as he falls onto his back again, “how was work?”

“boring, all i did was miss you. oh, and restock t-shirts,” jay laughs as he walks over to the couch, taking a seat next to his boyfriend’s head. 

“so, where are your pants?” the blonde asks with a chuckle.

jungwon rolls onto his stomach and stretches out his back, his bottom sticking up cutely, “didn’t feel like wearing ‘em.” his hoodie slips down and bunches at his shoulders, allowing his panties to be exposed.

jay reaches his arm out to scratch behind his boyfriend’s ear, “cute panties.”

jungwon purrs at the touch before mumbling, “perv.”

“hey, you’re the one that’s showing off, baby.” the older smirks as he slips his hand down to the cat’s bottom, giving it a rough squeeze.

jungwon squeaks at the strength his boyfriend uses, “geez, did you have a stressful day or something?”

“yeah, kinda,” jay chuckles, “customers are just stupid i guess.”

_this is my chance!_ jungwon gets up on his hands and knees and crawls into the blonde’s lap, plopping himself down once he’s straddling his boyfriend’s thighs.

“maybe i could,” jungwon puffs his cheeks as he pretends to think, “help you relieve some of that stress?”

“you’ve been horny all day, haven’t you?” the human laughs, softly grabbing jungwon’s hips. the brunette giggles and slips his arms around jay’s neck, “maybe~, but why don’t you check for yourself?”

jay knows exactly what jungwon is asking for as soon as the words escape his lips. so, he smirks and removes one hand from its place on the younger’s hips to slip it down the front of his boyfriend’s panties. he goes all the way until his hands come across something very wet, biting his lip at the way jungwon is practically dripping with slick. 

“now what did you think about to get yourself so hot and bothered and _this_ fucking wet?” jay asks as he pulls his hand from the boy’s underwear and shows off his glistening fingers to the cat. 

jungwon’s ears flatten against his hair in completely false embarrassment, “…th-thought about daddy.”

“and what exactly did you think about, kitty?” the blonde raises an eyebrow at his pet.

the hybrid whines and hides his face in the crook of jay’s neck, “don’t make me tell you.”

“you are so lucky that i’m physically incapable of saying ‘no’ to you,” jay laughs, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, “can you at least clean up the mess you made on my hand?”

jungwon picks up his head so that he can take the older’s index and middle fingers between his lips. he lets his eyes fall shut as jay pushes the digits further into his mouth, quietly moaning at the feeling of being stuffed. the blonde finally pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his jeans, “wanna strip for me, baby?”

jungwon giggles before slipping his arms out from around jay’s neck and reaching for the hem of his hoodie to pull it over his head. once it’s off, he shakes his head with another giggle to try and fix his messy hair. jay notices and chuckles, reaching his hand up to scratch at the younger’s ears. the hybrid shivers at the touch, a soft whimper leaving his lips, “daddy, please, ‘s too much.”

jay knows just how responsive jungwon is to touches on his ears, which is why he always makes sure to mess with them the most. he wonders if he can push jungwon over the edge with nothing more than some scratches, and decides that now would be a great time to test his theory. the older laughs at the almost pathetic sight of the hybrid crumbling under nothing more than simple affection, “is my little kitty sensitive?”

jungwon flushes bright red, “daddy, i might make a mess if you don’t stop.”

jay moans at the confession, “that’s ok, baby. i _want_ you to make a mess for me, wanna see you fall apart at the simplest things i do. come on, kitten, you’re already so hard and wet, i know you can do it. i bet you’re really fucking close right now, huh?”

the younger loses it when he feels his owner rub at the inside of his ear, falling forward and hiding his head in jay’s chest with a cry as his cock weakly shoots a small spurt of cum.

jay moans at the feeling of his jeans wetting from a sudden gush of slick that runs down jungwon’s thighs, “fuck, kitten, so fucking dirty.”

“sorry, daddy,” jungwon gives the blonde a pout as he looks up at him, actually embarrassed this time; he always feels bad for leaking onto jay’s pants.

jay only giggles and caresses the younger’s cheek, “don’t be sorry, baby, are you kidding? you’re the sexiest thing in the world, love it when you make a mess like this.”

jungwon blushes from the excitement that the praise gives him, the sight melting his boyfriend’s heart.

“now,” jay smirks with a chuckle as he runs his finger down the front of jungwon’s panties, “why don’t i _actually_ let you get these off for me?”

the younger bucks his hips against jay’s finger unconsciously, still feeling incredibly sensitive from the orgasm he had just a few moments ago. he nods and stands up to follow instructions like the obedient kitten he is while his boyfriend slips off his own t-shirt. 

but, he can’t help except want to have a little fun with his owner. 

once he’s standing, jungwon turns away from the older before sliding his thumbs under the little ribbons on the sides of his panties and cutely swaying his hips. he bites his lip and giggles as he looks over his shoulder at jay while teasingly slipping the undergarment down his bottom. then, he pulls it back up and reaches for the ends of each ribbon, undoing both of them slowly while holding eye contact with the blonde and moaning softly. he lets out a gasp, then another giggle as the panties cutely fall from his hips, “oops.”

“you are the naughtiest little thing ever,” jay smirks.

“can you see how wet i am, daddy?” jungwon moans as he bends over, knowing jay is probably palming himself at the sight; he feels a little more slick run out of his hairless asshole at the thought of the older watching him like this.

“fucking hell, baby,” the older chuckles breathlessly, “get over here so i can drink it all up.”

jungwon’s ear lift up instantly at the command, the hybrid quickly making his way back over to the couch. jay is already leaning against one of the armrests with his legs spread, practically inviting jungwon to settle in between them.

and he does, head and chest down against the couch as his ass sticks right up in jay’s face for his viewing pleasure.

“look at the fucking mess you made, kitty,” jay laughs, “so fucking wet.”

the blonde spreads his boyfriend’s buttcheeks and dips his tongue in, dying to be reminded of how the younger tastes. jungwon cries out in surprise, grabbing at the couch to ground himself. his ears flatten against his head as he feels jay suck on the hole, eyes shutting tightly while moaning loudly.

“daddy, isn’t this supposed to be about helping getting rid of _your_ stress?” the younger says through a moan. the human licks a stripe up his boyfriend’s hole, “you have no idea how much this alleviates my stress, baby boy.”

“nyaaa~ oh fuck,” jungwon mewls, caught off guard at the way jay slips his tongue inside the tight hole, “please, daddy.”

jay pulls away and laughs, “what, baby? what does my pretty, little kitten want?”

“wanna cum, daddy,” jungwon sobs. 

the older man coos, “my baby boy wants to cum?”

“yeah, daddy,” the hybrid gasps as he feels the older start to suck on his entrance again, “wanna cum so bad, wanna keep cumming till i can’t anymore.”

jungwon releases another wave of slick at the slap on the ass he receives from his owner, whining high in his throat at the sting. he shakes his head and gasps for air, “please, daddy, want more, i can’t—”

jungwon yelps in surprise when jay flips him over and stands up from the couch, “h-hyung—”

“come on, baby, on your back, legs up, ‘m gonna fuck your throat just how you like it.” the blonde slips his pants and underwear down at the same time, stroking his cock to the sight of his nearly ruined pet. jungwon giggles, knowing exactly how his boyfriend wants him.

he resituates himself so that his legs are up against the back of the couch and his head is hanging off the seat, giggling as he opens his mouth.

“you sexy, little thing,” jay chuckles, taking a hold of his cock and bringing it to the brunette’s mouth, “always so good for me.”

“wanna be good for daddy~,” jungwon practically meows before his boyfriend’s cock enters his mouth. 

not having a gag reflex was one of the best things to ever happen to jungwon, as it made things like sucking dick a whole lot easier. jay is able to shove all 7 inches of his cock down his pet’s throat in one, slow thrust, which makes him smirk, “fucking slut.” jungwon giggles around the older’s length, giving it a hard suck before moaning. 

the blonde pulls out halfway before pushing back in, observing how he can literally _see_ the outline of his cock through jungwon’s neck. he throws his head back while starting to rock his hips, a loud groan leaving his mouth.

the hybrid gasps as he feels a hand start to pinch and play with his nipple, squeezing his thighs together and arching his back. jay laughs and removes his cock from the younger’s throat, “feels good, kitty?”

“yeah,” jungwon giggles, reaching down to stroke himself, “feels so good, daddy, ‘m so wet.”

“you’re so pretty, sweetheart,” jay laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “i love you so much.”

“love you too, daddy,” jungwon smiles before gasping at the bigger hand that wraps around his cock, trembling as it slowly starts to move up and down, “oh daaaaddy~…”

“you like that, kitten?” jay bites his lip at the sight of the hybrid starting to tear up. jungwon nods, a quiet sob escaping his lips as he the older’s hand lets go of his cock and slips it further down to his hole.

the cat throws his head back and screams “fuck!” as two fingers enter him, his thighs shutting and trapping jay’s arm between them. his boyfriend’s fingers were always able to reach deeper than his own. jay giggles, “such a dirty, fucking mouth.”

“right back at ya-ah~!” jungwon is quickly cut off as two more fingers join the other digits in his ass.

“not too much, right, baby?” jay asks with a warm smile, softly taking a hold of the younger’s hand. jungwon intertwines their fingers as he giggles and shakes his head, “more like not enough! come on, daddy,” he arches his back and gasps, “give it to me good.”

jay pulls his fingers out and sucks them clean before lying back down on the couch and asking jungwon to ride him, “since you’re so adamant on relieving my stress.” the younger laughs with an eye roll, but does what he’s told nonetheless.

as jungwon straddles the older’s thighs and aligns jay’s member with his hole, he catches the older staring at him with the most loving gaze; it was almost as if the cat was being admired.

the younger giggles as he sinks down on the appendage, “what?”

jay smirks and places a hand onto the brunette’s waist as he bottoms out, “you have no idea how in love with you i am, jungwon.”

jungwon blushes, eyes widening at the comment.

“you make me the happiest guy in the world, i swear to god,” the human chuckles. 

jungwon smiles and practically falls forward to tightly hug his boyfriend, “i love you, too, jay hyung. you make me so happy, and take such good care of me; made me feel like i can be loved.”

“of course, baby,” jay scratches the back of the brunette’s head, “you deserve all of the love in this world.”

jungwon lifts his head from the older’s shoulder and leans in to kiss him, “can’t believe we forgot to kiss.”

jay laughs as his eyes close, “sorry, you distracted me a little.”

their lips meet calmly in a sensual kiss, jungwon’s arms around the older’s neck as jay rubs his pet’s thighs affectionately. the younger makes a quiet noise as he feels jay lick into his mouth, tilting his head as he gives his owner complete access to his tongue. the blonde tries rocking his hips up as his hands slide upwards and onto jungwon’s ass. he gives it a light squeeze as he thrusts up again and pulls away from the kiss, “wanna fuck yourself on daddy’s cock for me, kitten?”

jungwon nods and sits up, hands placed on his boyfriend’s chest as he lifts himself a little. he giggles while sinking back down, “gonna be good for daddy~.”

jay can’t help but smile in complete adoration for the hybrid, “yes you are, baby, always so good for me.”

the younger starts to slowly and shallowly bounce on jay’s cock, trying to find a rhythm that makes him feel the best. he blushes at the way jay is staring at him like a hungry wolf, ears flattening against his hair as he starts to feel more like prey than a predator. jay runs a hand up his chest to flick and pull at the hybrid’s nipple, which draws a yelp out of jungwon.

the blonde looks unbelievably sexy with an arm behind his head as he asks, “faster, kitten, can you do that for me?”

jungwon nods and starts to move up and down a little quicker, whining at the way jay bites his lip and moans.

the human smirks, “what baby?”

jungwon whimpers, “you’re so sexy, daddy.”

jay laughs, “shit baby, could say the exact same thing about you, my sexy, little kitten.”

the younger lets out a giggle before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, immediately trying to slip his tongue inside. jay grants access right away, finding it cute how excited and quick jungwon is with everything. he snakes his hands down to jungwon’s ass and roughly grabs each cheek with each of his hands before delivering a hard smack with one, smirking at the way jungwon sucks on his tongue. the cat squeaks at the hit, eyes shutting tight and lips pressing harder against jay’s.

jay pushes off of the couch so that he’s sitting up, the hybrid in his lap smiling before cutely intertwining their fingers. 

“you wanna know something, baby?” jay chuckles. jungwon giggles as he bounces in the older’s lap, “what?”

“i always think about how i’m gonna make you mine,” the blonde smirks, “about how i’m gonna buy you a pretty ring so you can wear it on your little finger, gonna make you my husband.”

the comment shouldn’t make jungwon any more aroused than he already is, but jay’s possessiveness drives him absolutely mad, causing him to throw his head back and whine, “wanna be yours forever, daddy~!”

jay laughs at the adorable sight before changing positions again; now, jungwon’s on his back and jay is on his knees in front of the younger. instead of hard thrusts, he starts with slow rolls of his hips, “wanna know something else, baby?”

jungwon moans as jay pins his arms above his head and hits his sweet spot dead on, “what?”

“sometimes i think about what would happen if i could breed you,” jay admits, and the comment has jungwon so far gone. the hybrid throws his head back and cries, “please, daddy!”

“what, baby?” jay laughs at the sight and thrusts harder. “you like that? want daddy to fill you up with babies?”

jungwon nods as his body trembles, and the moan he lets out is dancing along the borderline of a meow. the blonde bites his lips and grabs onto the younger’s hips as his pace picks up, “i’d fill you up so good, baby, so much cum, i bet your tummy would be all bloated.”

jungwon giggles and arches his back, “fuck, oh my god! want it so bad.”

“want me to cum in you?” jay asks with a smirk, leaning closer to the hybrid's lips. jungwon nods and cries out, eyes shutting as he grabs at the couch for some sort of grasp on reality.

he gasps as he feels his orgasm approaching, “shit, oh fuck! i’m so close, daddy, please…”

“come on, kitten, cum all over yourself for me,” jay commands as he sits up, somehow finding the ability to increase the force of his thrusts. jungwon lets out an endless amount of moans as his back arches, tears starting to fall down his face at the climax he knows he’ll experience within the next few moments.

“daddy, i’m, oh fuck i…i’m gonna fucking cum, daddy~!” jungwon claims through sob. 

“fuck, kitty, be my good boy, cum for me, baby,” jay orders, and soon, jungwon is letting out a high-pitched shout as his orgasm hits him in the face like a truck, his cock shooting white streaks all across his chest. 

“please, please, keep going, daddy! ah! fuck! yes, yes, yes, just like that!” jungwon giggles through a moan, throwing his head back as the older refuses to let up on abusing his prostate, “ugh, right there~…”

jay pulls out and flips the cat over before diving his cock back in, “i’m so fucking close, baby.”

“cum inside me, daddy~,” jungwon sticks his bottom up cutely, “i know you want to, wanna breed me so bad.”

jay laughs as he moans, pulling the younger up by his hair to have him lean against his chest. jungwon lets his head fall back against jay’s shoulder and gasps right in his ear, “you close, daddy? you gonna cum?”

“ah shit, kitty,” jay groans and shuts his eyes tight, “so fucking good.”

jungwon presses a kiss to the human’s cheek and before whispering, “come on, daddy, put a baby in me.”

and that fucking does it for jay.

he doesn’t think he’s ever cum so hard in his life, _geez, where did jungwon learn to speak that dirty?_

the hybrid moans right in his boyfriend’s ear at the feeling of his hole filling with cum, “so fucking good, daddy, so full…”

“you’re such a fucking cumslut,” jay laughs, turning the younger’s head so that they can engage in a sloppy kiss.

after jay’s had enough tongue-sucking, he lets the hybrid go, causing jungwon to fall forward onto his forearms.

he giggles as jay pulls out, sticking his bottom up in a teasing manner to give jay a better view of the cum that’s leaking out of his asshole, “gonna get me pregnant, daddy?” jay chuckles and pushes his boyfriend over onto his back again, leaning back down for another quick kiss.

jungwon blushes as the older pulls away, “did you…did you mean all that?”

“all of what, baby?” jay asks, staying close to the boy’s lips. 

“y’know…what you said just now…about…b-being together forever and…s-stuff,” the younger giggles shyly. 

“of course, baby,” jay smiles, cupping jungwon’s cheek, “i love you so much, i promise you i’ll get you the prettiest ring as soon as i can.”

jungwon giggles, “don’t even worry about that, jay jay hyung, your love is all i need.”

they lay there for a moment, just gazing into each other’s eyes.

then, jungwon breaks the silence with an unfortunate reality. 

“we should probably go shower and clean this mess up,” he cringes. jay groans, “but i’m so tired~!”

“park jongseong, if you do no go to the bathroom in the next five seconds—” suddenly, jungwon lets out a squeak as jay stands up and throws the younger over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

he starts quickly walking to the bedroom, “i think we should go take a nap.”

“jay hyung! there’s literally cum in my ass! you’re so gross!” jungwon whines.

needless to say, there was very little cleaning up within those next few moments. 

good thing they were ready by the time the delivery guy arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow that was intense.
> 
> ok bye 👋


End file.
